


Your Pleasure is My Pain

by WhiteWallsKill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWallsKill/pseuds/WhiteWallsKill
Summary: This is a complete AU. Hermione grew up with Tom Riddle and Antonin Dolohov, no timelines are the same. Antonin has been possessive and obsessed with her since Hogwarts.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Your Pleasure is My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dolohov forces himself on Hermione, sexually. He is not a nice man.

**Diagon Alley** _1946_

Tom Riddle stood in front of her with a jar of boomslang skin and an arrogant sneer upon his face.

“I’m sorry Riddle, but that is most definitely boomslang skin. It’s okay if your eye sight has dulled since last week, there’s no need to be ashamed.” Hermione had tried to be kind but after five minutes of arguing back and forth she honestly found it impossible for her to be anything but irritated. The shop had been having a rough year with potion ingredients and customers, people still scared to go out and collect plants and creature parts for her to stockpile.

Beyond that, Hermione just couldn’t stand Tom. They had competed all through school for the best marks until seventh year when she had decided to just do her best and pretend Tom Riddle didn’t exist, even going so far as to refuse the position of Head Girl. That hadn’t sat well with the Head Boy who had taken to taunting her and having his minions following behind her.

Tom’s eyes tightened as a forced smile lifted his lips, “I think I would know boomslang skin if I saw it, and I don't like thinking your shop is trying to rip off customers by selling carling wings instead.”

Her nostrils flared and her hands clasped each other. “Mr. Riddle. You are wrong on two accounts.” His eyebrow lifted mockingly, daring her to go on. “This isn't my shop and we aren’t stealing anyone’s money on switched ingredients. Any potioneer would’ve heard about the shortage right now when so many of the ingredient gatherers have been killed, so the shavings are thinner to make sure everyone gets the base line amount they need. If you don’t want this boomslang then I will keep it and you can be on your way.” Hermione stated as she reached across the counter for the jar.

Tom slammed his hand down before she could grab it. “How dare you.” He seethed, “I would like to speak to your owner.”

Hermione bit her lip to keep back the harsh words on the tip of her tongue and took a deep breath. “He is not here right now, he’s at St. Mungo's. You can leave a message and I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Like I would trust you with a disparaging message and expect it to be repeated truthfully.” Tom sneered.

“Then either buy the boomslang or get out!” Hermione snarled back.

A moment of shock flitted across Tom's face, as if he had never been talked to that way, “You’re going to regret that, Granger.” He spoke lowly. He moved his hand off the jar and brought it back to his side.

“As if I’m scared of you, Riddle. Don’t come back.” She took the jar and placed it behind the counter with her. He was positive he heard her mutter ‘arsehole' under her breath but decided this harpy wasn’t worth a public confrontation. His hands clenched into fists and he swung on his heel and stalked out of the shop, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

  
Hermione couldn’t get the altercation out of her head all day. Tom did that, he made people furious and then he stuck with them until they either gave in or went crazy. Well she wasn’t giving in.

As she was locking the shop up for the night a raspy, haunting voice spoke from the darkness and caused her to whirl around with her wand coming up in a defensive stance.

“Good evening, Hermione.” 

She shivered. She knew that voice and she hated the man the voice belonged to. 

“Dolohov" she breathed.

His chuckle vibrated the air around her, “Hello devushka. Did you miss me?”

Hermione straightened her back and brought her chin up, “I was thinking if I never saw you again it’d be too soon.”

Dolohov strolled out into the light from the street lamp, snow dusting his dark hair, with a smirk upon his face. “It is good to cross words with you again, detka.”

Hermione didn’t realise she was backing up until she hit the storefront. She hated being trapped by him, he was cruel and obsessive.

She snarled, “I am not your baby. Nadeyus', ty podavish'sya svoim vysokomeriyem!” She spat at him. 

His lips flattened and his face became menacing. She had started learning Russian in second year after he had captured and dragged her behind a tapestry on the third floor by Charms. He had silenced her and bound her to the wall so she couldn’t escape. The silencing charm had faded after a day and a half but it had still taken three hours until the patrolling prefects had been able to get her out. There had been a jinx on the tapestry that made people turn around and forget where they had been heading.

The grudge had started in her first year, his fourth, when she had reported to a professor that she had seen him practicing spells on another first year from Hufflepuff. There hadn’t been any proof because the boy had been too scared to say anything but it had put a target on her back. One that never seemed to go away.

“You never make it easy on yourself. If you had just sold the right thing to Tom, we wouldn’t be here. But I am happy for the chance to play with you again." He reached out and started tugging on a curl, pulling it straight and watching it bounce back. 

“I did not try to cheat him.” She growled, trying to move her head away. He put both hands on the brick wall behind her and leaned in.

“That is not what he said, prekrasnyy. He even told me that you argued and were rude.” He whispered as his lips touched her shoulder, a pseudo of a loving gesture, then turned his head and placed a light kiss on her neck. “I thought you had learned long ago not to quarrel with your betters. I don't mind teaching you again.”

Hermione could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, she remembered what had happened the last time he took it upon himself to instruct her. She still had the scars on her shoulder blades that no one else had seen.

“I can show you what we are selling and if I’m right, I just want to go home. If I’m wrong I promise I’ll apologize.” A tear ran from her left eye down into the dip of her mouth. Antonin followed the trail with his finger and then traced her lower lip.

“I think that’s spravedlivo, lyubit. But no games or you forfeit.” He warned as he backed away to allow her to unlock and open the door.

He glanced down at her covered arse and smirked, picturing it bare and bouncing up and down as she rode him. He saw her look over her shoulder at him. He met her eyes and the other side of his mouth turned up in a grin. “I am not ashamed of looking, you are mine.” He said stated emphatically. 

Her eyes narrowed, “I am no one’s. Certainly not yours.” 

His grin got wider, “Keep it up, I’m just adding it to your punishment.” He stepped into her, one hand coming up to lightly caress her ass, “Tell me, why else do you think you’ve survived after graduation? No one dares to touch what is mine.”

She slammed the door open and rushed inside, “Not even your master? I thought he had you all trained so well.” She spit cuttingly over her shoulder as she moved behind the counter and reached under. Dolohov ignored her comment in favor of raising his wand and training it on her, ready for any curses she’d throw his way. To his utter disappointment she put a jar on the counter and waved for him to come look at it.

As he picked it up and noticed the shiny glare it gave off, slight though it may be, and the pattern of the African tree snake. He lifted his eyes and connected with hers. She was breathing deeply with defiance glittering in her eyes. That was why she was his, no other man could handle her. He nodded his head and watched as her shoulders drooped with the sigh she expelled.

“Thank you." She said with relief.

His smirk came back, “You’re welcome, detka.” 

Her brows furrowed and she frowned but she didn’t retort. With freedom so close she didn’t dare say anything to set him off. She took the jar back from him and once again put it under the counter. She was thankful she had off for the next two days because she needed to find a new job.

She moved out from behind the counter and started walking to the door, but a hand caught her wrist and pulled her around to slam up against the counter. A shriek turned groan left her lips as the worktable dug into her lower back. 

“Where are you going, Hermione?” He whispered into her ear, his large burly body pressed along the length of hers. The evidence of his excitement hard against her stomach. 

“The deal was I could go home.” She said leaning away from him to look at his eyes.

“I did agree to that, yes, but I did not say you were allowed to leave immediately. Where is my reward for dealing with Tom? He can be a very angry wizard when he doesn’t get his way.” She wanted to wipe that infernal smirk his face.

“Dolohov..” She growled. She hated the double speak and hidden agendas that he seemed to live by.

“Its been quite a while, detka, and I am hungry. We will not be leaving until I am satiated. Are you going to fight it or enjoy it?”

“Svoloch.” She snarled.

He gripped her chin hard in his fingers and shook. “You will not speak of my mother that way. That is your only warning.” 

“Do you think she would be proud of the man you’ve become?” Hermione whispered, pushing her luck.

A deep rumble from his chest was her only warning as he pushed into her harder, crushing their bodies together, his teeth biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Hermione whimpered and tried to reach for her wand but it was no longer in her holster. 

She pushed against him as hard as she could but he gave no room. He tangled one hand in her hair and pulled while the other wrapped around her waist, leaving no illusion to what was happening. Hermione gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into the rigid muscles.

Air hissed out of Dolohov’s mouth and he hauled her head back. “Give me my wand back you brute.” She demanded, infuriated at herself for not running when she had heard his voice. 

“I think not, devushka. I’ve already told you how this was ending. Now for your punishment.” He grinned and the next thing she knew her eyes were covered.

“Dolohov-" she said, voice wavering. Her body was forced down alongside the front of the counter until she was settled on her knees, a spell leaving her unable to move. She heard the catch of his zipper teeth slowly separate. A small, low whimper left her lips. She knew what was coming next but he had never blindfolded her before.

His hand grasped her chin and slowly squeezed until her mouth opened. She tried to fight it until he dug his fingers harshly into her cheeks. She felt the pressure build in the back of her eyes and tried to hold it in.

“Be good, detka, don’t bite and I will be gentle with you.” She heard his voice strain and imagined that he was slowly stroking his length. She felt the tip of his cock drag across her cheek, leaving a trail. He feed his cock into her mouth inch by inch until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged.

His breathing turned ragged as he cursed quietly, “That’s good, baby, just like that. Now suck like the good girl I know you can be."

Tears started escaping only to be absorbed by the dark material. Everything felt magnified without her vision, she could hear his harsh breathing, the clock behind her ticking, and her sobs trying to escape around his length. 

He dragged out of her mouth, groaning at the suction, then pressed back in. He liked taking his time, making sure she knew who was in charge. 

Hermione just wanted this all over. The slow glide wasn’t helping at all but she didn’t have any choice. He had restricted everything except her mouth. She pushed her head as far forward as she could and then pulled back, trying to make him move faster.

“Ah, detka, I wanted to show you how much I missed you. Do you not want me to be gentle?” She shook her head no as best she could, she didn’t want to be here at all. She could live with a sore mouth and throat if it meant he would be done and gone sooner. 

A dark chuckle ran down his body and vibrated the cock in her mouth. “I knew you missed me.” He said as his hips sped up. She tried relaxing her throat and breathing through her nose but it almost seemed impossible with how fast he was moving. She couldn’t stop gagging before he was touching the back of her throat again.

It felt like an eternity later before he growled and pulsed in her mouth, shoving in as far as he could, forcing her to swallow it all. 

“Clean me up, I’ll be ready to go again soon.” He pulled back a bit and she licked him as best she could. “That’s enough, detka, you’ve been so very good.” He slipped out of her mouth and the blindfold disappeared.

“ I hope you’re ready for more, love, I’ve got so much planned--" she saw his face pinch as his words cut off. “I’m being called away. I have to go but I’ll be back.”

She watched him put his prick away and fix his clothes. He grabbed her hair as he leaned down and gently kissed her. Air hissed into her mouth as drew away, glaring at his arm. “If you’re not here when I return I’ll come find you. You are mine.” He swung around and left the shop, his magic withdrawing as he disapperated. 


End file.
